A Jack-o-Lantern Movie Date
by Rebeccafairy
Summary: Candlehead and Gloyd decide to go on a date to the movies. Just a short Jack-o-Lantern one-shot with lots of fluff.


**A.N. Hey peoples! I seriously need to get my creative juices flowing again, so I decided to write a random Jack-o-Lantern one-shot. It is based loosely around a RP my friend and I had a long time ago. Enjoy!**

* * *

Gloyd knocked eagerly on his girlfriend's door. After a short pause, Candlehead opened her door and smiled. "Hey Gloyd!" She chirped happily. "What're you doing here?" She tilted her head to the side curiously.

"Oh, not much. I was just wondering if you wanted you wanted to go to the movies?"

"Sure! Just let me grab my jacket." She slipped back inside and came out a few moments later with her pink racing jacket. "Okay, let's go!" She skips ahead down the path, leaving her boyfriend to chuckle and follow after her. "So what movie should we see?" Candlehead asks, turning around and skipping backwards so she could talk to Gloyd.

"Hmm... How about Night of the Killer Candy? Or maybe Haunted House? Or Children of the Candy Corn? Ooh, or how about-" He suddenly cuts off as he notices the cake themed racer fervently shaking her head with wide eyes. "What?"

"Do you want me to have nightmares for a year?!" She asks incredulously.

"No. I just think horror movies are awesome!" There is a pause and then he sighs. "What do you suggest?"

"How about Cane and the Quest for the Candy Corn?"

"Nah, even though it has candy corn, it still sounds lame."

"Okay..." The racer chews on the end of her hair as she thinks. "How about Henry Pie and the Djinn's Jawbreaker?"

Gloyd shrugged. "Okay, I guess we could watch that."

She grins and fist pumps. "Yes!" She continues skipping backwards, occasionally glancing over her shoulder to make sure she doesn't run into anything. "Have you read the books?"

"Um, no, not really."

"Neither have I. I tried once, but they're way too long."

"Really? I would never have guessed that you hadn't read the Henry Pie books." The halloween themed racer said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. His girlfriend pouted, causing him to chuckle lightly. Candlehead managed to hold her sullen expression for a few more moments before bursting into a laughing fit and almost tripping over her own feet. "That's the Candles I know and love!" He laughed. She blushed and giggled girlishly. The pumpkin-headed boy paused to pick a candy flower and give it to Candlehead before taking her hand and continuing on. "C'mon, let's get to the movie."

"Okay." She smiled and twirled the flower absently as they neared the theater. Once they arrived, Candlehead quickly got into the ticket line.

"I'll go on in and get some snacks. You want anything?" Gloyd asked, slipping his hand from her grasp and looking at her curiously.

"Uh... Just get me some M&M's and a big tub of popcorn for us. Oh, and some rootbeer."

"Will do." He walked inside to buy the requested items, as well as a drink for himself. Soon Candlehead joined him and they entered one of the theaters to watch their movie.

* * *

**A Couple Hours Later **

Candlehead chattered excitedly as they walk out of the theater. "Oh my Code, that was so awesome! Could you believe that part where the evil guy swooped for the Jawbreaker, but Henry was all like 'Oh no you don't!' and melted his face off? That was so cool, how did they make it look like that on a real character? I mean, that was cooler than some of the stuff our game does and our game is animated! I just can't believe-"

"Yes, Candles, it was very cool." Gloyd suddenly cut her off.

She looked at him in confusion. "Didn't you like it?"

"Eh... it was okay..."

"Gloyd...?"

"Okay... I fell asleep about halfway through."

She pouts and crosses her arms. "What? How could you fall asleep?"

"It just wan't very... thrilling."

"Thrilling? What do you mean? It seemed plenty thrilling to me."

"I mean like, horror movie thrilling."

"Oh. Well you know I can't do horror movies."

He sighed. "Yeah, I know." He paused. "You know I could hold you."

Her eyes widened and she blushed fiercely. "Wh-what?!"

"I could hold you if you got scared." He repeated, suppressing a chuckle.

"Uh, I, um-" She stuttered nervously, her face still flushed a deep red. Gloyd finally couldn't hold it back any longer, and he laughed at her embarrassed fidgeting. She glared and shoved her boyfriend playfully.

"Man your face is red," The racer pointed out as he caught his breath. "But I've been seeing red faces more often lately."

"I-It is not!" She protested, trying to cover her face with her hands.

"Hmm, let's see." He whirled around and grabbed her wrists, pulling her hands away from her face. He paused, studying her face carefully. "Yep, definitely red." He chuckled and released her hands, which immediately flew to her hips.

"Oh, shut up, Gloyd." She said, pretending to be much more annoyed than she really was.

"Do you have a problem with me saying that I would hold you if you got scared?"

"N-no!"

"Then why'd you say," He cleared his throat and imitated her, "Wh-what?!"

"I... Um... You just embarrassed me!" She replied, her face turning an even darker shade of red.

Gloyd chuckled and threw his arm around his girlfriend. "I'm just teasing."

Candlehead wrinkled her nose at him playfully and slipped out of his grasp. "Not funny."

"Oh, it was very funny, and you know it." He poked at her side lightly, making her squeal and jump away.

"No it wasn't!" She insisted, trying desperately to avoid her boyfriend's jabbing fingers. She squealed as he managed to catch a hold of her and he started tickling her relentlessly. "Ah! G-Gloyd, stop it!" She calls in between her giggling.

"Not until you admit that it was funny!" He replies, grinning with amusement.

"Neve- Ah! Okay, okay! It was funny! Hilarious even!" He finally released her and she leaned over, supporting herself on her knees, as she tried to catch her breath. After a few moments she looked up and glared at him playfully.

The Halloween loving racer laughed and crossed his arms. "It's starting to get kinda dark. We better get on home." He paused for effect and then held up his hands like claws, the light from Candlehead's candle casting a monstrous shadow behind him. "After all, you never know what monsters lurk in the dark." He laughed evilly.

"S-stop it! Th-there's no such thing as m-monsters."

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yes?"

"If you say so..." He turned and continued ahead at a fast pace. Candlehead shivered and hurried after him. The pumpkin-headed boy suddenly slowed down and his girlfriend shrieked as she nearly bumped into him. "Sheesh, Candles, I was just joking."

"I-I knew that..."

"Oh really?"

"Y-yes."

"Okay then." They walked on in silence for a few more moments. "I could hold your hand if you get scared." He suggested, a slight teasing undertone in his voice. She glared at him and he smiled innocently. "What?"

"Oh, shut up." She snaps. But before long she slipped her hand into his. Gloyd said nothing. Before long, they could barely see even with Candlehead's candle burning brightly. She jumped at every sound, and almost cried with relief when they finally got to her house. "Um... Thanks Gloyd." She shuffled nervously in her front doorway. She paused and then opened her mouth to say something else, but she was abruptly cut off by Gloyd leaning forward and kissing her on the cheek.

"Goodnight Candles." Gloyd said gentlemanly, his cheeks as orange as the pumpkin on his head.

"G-goodnight." She softly shut the door and lifted up her hand to touch her cheek. A bright smile slowly spread across her rosy cheeks and she giggled girlishly. "Gloyd..." She whispered wistfully. She giggled again and wandered to her bedroom for a reset, a stupid grin still plastered on her face.

* * *

**And that was a lot longer than I thought it would be. Oops... I regret nothing! XD I hope you liked this story, please review, favorite, and all that stuff!**


End file.
